sonetos de sangre y nieve
by bastionkirkland
Summary: El destino a veces es cruel,cinico y tragico. Rusia/Pushkin.


**Sonetos de sangre y nieve.**

**Nota del autor: **primer fic Rusia/Pushkin que se escribe en español. Denle una oportunidad…

La noche era fría y gélida en aquel parque de san Petersburgo. La nieve acumulada de días atrás ambientaba la triste y espectral escena, mientras cuatro tristes figuras aparecen de la nada. Dos rusos, un holandés y un francés se habían citado allí, para saldar una deuda de honor. Pero no eran cualesquier personas: uno de ellos era Iván Braginski, el todopoderoso gran imperio ruso, mientras que el otro era el insigne poeta Alexander Pushkin.

Todo intento de hacerlo desistir de ese duelo fue un fracaso. Después de haber descubierto a su esposa Natalia en las manos del barón D'antés, el poeta se sintió deshonrado. Ardido en ira, retó en duelo al ahijado del embajador Von Kraap. Ahora estaban allí, dispuestos a saldar aquella deuda con sangre.

Iván lucia serio, pétreo, su bufanda jugueteaba libremente con el viento, las chatarreras de su casaca se movían levemente. Se sentía un frio anormal, un frio de muerte.

Solo uno saldría vivo de ese parque. El entreveía aquel trágico final.

—No debiste haber aceptado esto —le dijo el ruso de cabellos cenicientos al poeta.

—es necesario, Iván —respondió Pushkin— si el orgullo es golpeado en lo más profundo, y se es convertido en objeto de humillación y burla, ¿tiene acaso sentido seguir viviendo con esa deshonra?

Iván comprendía. Pushkin no podía tolerar que su nombre fuese pisoteado por un desliz de su actual esposa.

El embajador von Kraap, con una caja cubierta con un sedal rojo, se acerca a los dos hombres. El porte ceremonioso y elegante del barón contrastaba con la figura triste y melancólica del poeta. Iván solo se limitaría a mirar, aunque el presentía el triste final de su poeta.

—saben las reglas señores: doce pasos, contados a partir de este punto en el que estoy. Solo tendrán una oportunidad, una sola bala.

Quitó el sedal que cubría la caja, tirándolo en la nieve. Luego, la abrió dejando ver dos relucientes pistolas plateadas. Ambos hombres toman cada uno una pistola, pero antes de que empiecen el duelo, Iván intenta un último y desesperado recurso para salvar a su poeta de las garras de la parca.

—por el amor de dios, no sigas… te lo ruego.

El poeta simplemente se limitó a sonreír melancólicamente.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás —respondió Pushkin— yo no soy eterno, tarde o temprano moriré, mientras que tú vivirás por siempre, porque eres Rusia, eres _mi Rusia_.

—y tú eres mi poeta.

No le rogó más. Lo soltó, dejándolo proseguir con el duelo. Ambos hombres tomaron una distancia de doce pasos, de acuerdo a lo predispuesto. Al llegar al extremo convenido, ambos apuntaron con sus pistolas.

Sonó el primer tiro. Pushkin intentó infructuosamente disparar. Al sentir en su cuerpo el proyectil, supo inmediatamente que su pistola había sido trucada. Rusia miraba la escena, sintiendo el mismo dolor punzante en el pecho, en la misma zona en la que había recibido Pushkin el tiro. Aún seguía en pie.

Una parte de sí le decía que se diera vuelta para no mirar. No sonreía, sus ojos eran dos piedras violetas distantes y frías, su semblante antes dulce se había tornado frio y glacial.

Un segundo tiro. Pushkin intentaba sostenerse en pié. La sangre había impregnado la nieve que había caído en el parque. Las farolas iluminaban tristemente la escena. Iván solo se limitaba a mirar, mientras que su poeta agonizaba con inmenso dolor, dolor que también sentía el ruso.

Tercer tiro. La pistola cae. Pushkin cae de rodillas. Sangre. Pólvora. Muerte. Pushkin tendido en la nieve rojiza manchada de su propia sangre. Un suspiro leve, un suspiro de muerte.

D'antes y Von Kraap consideran la deuda saldada. Von Kraap se acerca hacia el cuerpo aun tibio y sangrante del poeta. Recoge la pistola plateada. Iván solo se limita a mirar al diplomático con una expresión de desprecio visceral. De inmensa ira. El francés y el holandés se retiran en medio de la nieve, el barón muestra un rostro de enorme satisfacción.

E inmediatamente, Rusia reacciona, corriendo desesperado hacia el cuerpo ya frío del poeta. Una delicada lágrima cae por su rostro. Se arrodilla al lado del cadáver, abrazándolo desesperadamente, intentando hallar algún brillo de vida en los fríos y muertos ojos castaños del poeta. E inevitablemente el llanto empieza a fluir, las lágrimas corren por su rostro de forma desesperada, su poeta había muerto, su única luz de alegría había sido extinguida.


End file.
